Forever Memories Fate
by Kotoko
Summary: Kid is going back to radical dreamer.. Will Serge be able to tell her his feelings? (A story I wrote last year)


Chrono Cross: Forever Fate

This is a relation which really have something to do with fate.. We never knew when our fate has came and when we realize it, will it be too late?

"I'm Kid, mate" that sentence always repeat in my mind... did I had fallen in love with Kid?

"Heya mate, just woke up, ain't ya?" Kid asked me. She didn't tied up her hair at the time and gosh.. she's pretty...did I ever realize how pretty she is or I was too busy with my fight?

"I knew it, gotta eat breakfast soon, come down quick, will ya?" Kid ties her hair up and went down right after I had nodded my head. I changed into my cloth then I went down.

"It took ya long just for changing, mate" Kid was greeting me from the table. I took my sit right beside her.

"We are having fish porridge for breakfast!" Leena hold a pot with the porridge inside while Kid growls.

"C'mon, can't we have something else for dinne'?"

"Fish porridge is good for health and don't complain too much! is it nice... serge..?" Leena asked me when I was daydreaming so I just nodded my head. Leena is my childhood friend and everyone in Arni Village says that we are a couple although it's not completely true.. I was fall for her before I met Kid so now everything had changed..

"Mate, I have a news.." 

"What is it, kid?" Leena asked before I could ask

"I'm goin' back to Radical Dreamer.." Kid looks down at her porridge. I noticed a few tears of hers dropped into the porridge. I dropped my spoon into the bowl and it makes a sound and Leena noticed it and turns to me when she was congratulating Kid. I took my spoon from the bowl and continue eating the porridge, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Well, it has been neat to meet ya, Leena and Serge.. I hope to see ya again later and wish ya two luck!" Kid's eyes' was filled with tear although she tries to hide it from bowing herself but I can still saw her tears. I wish I could wipe it for her but I can't and I don't dare to.

"Mate, did ya remembered when the first time we met?" asked Kid, when we were standing on the beach and I nodded my head. 

"It's such a cool fight, ain't it?" asked Kid again and I nods my head again.

"I had always wanted to go back to Radical Dreamer, mate but that's before I had met ya. I ain't know how to explain," Kid shakes her head for a couple of times with her hand rubbing her crying eyes.

_Serge, be brave and ask her not to leave_ a part of my mind said that but the other part was _You don't want to break Leena's heart, didn't you, Serge? _I can't decide what should I do, a part of mine was saying this and the other was that.

"I'm just kiddin' mate, don' take it real," Kid smiles at Serge but I can tell that she isn't. I took my steps and walks to Kid, placing both of my hands on her shoulder and my first sentence that came out is Take Care. I could tell that she's very suprised by what I had just said, I was too. She stare at me while biting her lower lips, crying. _I did my worst mistake ever in my whole life, I didn't helped her feeling well but making her feel worser... _

"Serge, did you still remember what we had promised?" asked Leena when I was helping to wash dishes and I nod my head.

"Did you still want me to be your bride, Serge?" asked Leena again, holding the plate she was washing tightly and all I did is staring at the plate I'm holding.

"I knew that you will not answering me, Serge.. why don't you tell Kid to stay? I know you love her and so does she" Leena wipe her tears with her shoulder. _Serge, even Leena knew that you love Kid, ask Kid to stay. _I don't dare to ask her to stay, to stay with me, with life which is facing death anytime.

"Heya Leena and Serge, I came here just to tell ya that I'm leaving now," Said Kid, popping her head out from the kitchen's door. 

"Did you mean now, Kid?" Leena was suprised so does me.

"Hell yeah, I just came to tell ya thanks," Kid smiled, A smile which is gonna be last if I didn't ask her to stay. I offered to walk with her to the Arni Village's entrance and she say yes.

"Yo mate, D' ya knew that Leena is ain't a bad girl?" Kid asked when we were on the way and I nodded.

"Take care of here, will ya?" She asked again and I nodded again.

"What is your last word before I leave, mate?" She asked when we arrived at the entrance and when I start to open my mouth to ask her to stay, Salt and Pepper came and they used the fireball element on me but before I could do anything else.. a shriek came out from Kid's mouth, she has protected me from the fireball using her own body.. blood.. red blood.. bleeding..from.. "KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

27 April 

Kid,

May her soul rest in peace.

Tell your beloved one before it's too late or you will regret it one day later...

Fate is forever,

If you accept your fate,

It will became your life.

If you keep wondering about your fate,

Make the time for you to wonder short,

If not and you don't accept it,

It will be one of the fate in the past,

But it will always being called Fate.


End file.
